1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bottle closure element having a dropper, in which the suction element of the dropper, which is of elastically deformable material, remains accessible from the outside in its posterior region. The suction element connects to a suction tube at its anterior end, and has an annular sealing element means, (anterior to the region where the suction element is connected to the closure element,) so as to rest sealingly on the upper rim of the ink container. The suction element also has a section, the length of which is variable in the axial direction.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In a known device (German laid-open patent application DE-OS No. 29 01 827), the suction element of the dropper is secured in the bottom wall of a screw-type sealing element, so that the annular bearing surface of the suction element rests on the inside surface of the bottom wall. When the closure element is screwed onto the container, this bearing surface is pressed by this bottom surface against the upper rim of the container opening, thereby effecting a seal. In order to be able, in this known container, to bring the lower end of the suction tube into the area of the container bottom (even when the closure element is not firmly seated upon the container,) the suction tube is secured on a bellows-like section formed preceding the annular bearing surface of the suction element. Hence, if the closure element is screwed onto the container, the lower end of the suction tube comes to rest on the container bottom, and the bellows-like section is shifted laterally and/or compressed in a substantially unreplicable manner. Likewise, when the closure element is loosened the dropper can be introduced so far into the container, that the lower end of the suction tube will reach the region of the container bottom, without any shortening of the bellows-like section being effected thereby.